It's never enough
by cardio whore24
Summary: Arizona Robbins ist in dritten Jahr ihrer Ausbildung in SG,als sie Callie trifft ,eine Chirurgin die nun als schwer kranke Patientin nach Seattle zurückkehrt. Die zwei verlieben sich,doch genügt ihre Liebe um die Schwierigkeiten,die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen zu bekämpfen?


**It's never enough.**

**Autor' s note: Heute läuft in USA die 21 Folge der** 10** Staffel von Grey's in dieser Folge soll Cristina Yang verabschiede werden. Es bricht mit das Herz,denn es war die sarkastische Ärztin die mich mit ihrer witzigen Art dazu brachte ein Fan von Grey's Anatomy zu werden. Nun 10 Staffel später ist es so weit sie verlässt Seattle und ich bin mir sicher dass die Serie ohne sie, nicht mehr die gleiche sein wird. Um meine Trauer darüber zu verdrängen habe ich beschlossen eine Geschichte zu schreiben und zwar eine über mein liebstes Paar in GA. Callie und Arizona. Ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt für meine Rechtschreibung und** **Grammatik,aber Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache.**

Kapitel 1

"Nein,nein,nicht schon wieder!",stöhnte Arizona als sie auf ihren Pager hinunter letzter Zeit wurde sie immer dann gerufen,wenn sie dabei war sich wette,dass Yang dahintersteckt,sie war sehr angepisst als Teddy mich und nicht sie in die Kardiologie weigert sich Cristina mit mir zu reden oder mich auch nur anzuschauen,was ihr erstaunlich leicht fällt,wenn man bedenkt,dass wir nicht nur zusammen arbeiten sonder auch zusammen ist verrückt,denkt doch tatsächlich,dass ich vorhabe ihr den Platz in der Herzchirurgie zu sie nicht bald damit aufhört...Arizonas Gedanken wurden unterbrochen,als sie eine warme Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte."Baby,was ist denn los?Wir wollten doch gerade anfangen."sagte Leah,die auf dem Bett in einem der vielen Bereitschaftsräumme in Seattle Grave Hospital lag. Arizona drehte sich mit einem falschen Lächeln um,in Gedanken dankbar für die wollte zwar nicht schon wieder in die Notaufnahme laufen nur um festzustellen,dass ihre Mitbewohner ihr einen Streich spielte,aber noch weniger verlockend erschien ihr die Vorstellung Zeit mit Leah zu verbringen."Sorry,aber es scheint wichtig zu muss also los",ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen verließ sie das zurückgelassene Blondine stand frustriert auf und holte ihr Handy heraus."Hey Collen,hast du Lust..."

Arizona Robbins,Ärztin in 3 Jahr ihrer Ausbildung,lief schnellem Schrittes dem Aufzügen entgegen,genauer gesagt fuhr sie auf ihren Rollschuhen und das in einem besorgniserregende Tempo. Nur noch ein paar Meter von ihrem Ziel entfernt verlor Arizona plötzlich die Kontrolle über ihre Füß, stolperte nach vorne und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen etwas weiches."Oh",war alles was sie herausbrachte,als sie bemerkte,dass sie auf dem Boden lag und dass das weiche etwas,das sich nun unter ihr befand,eine Frau spürte,wie ihre Wangen rot anliefen,während ihr zwei leuchtend braunen Augen entgegen strahlten."Nicht,dass ich mich beschweren würde,aber wollen sie vielleicht aufstehen"sagte die Latina unter ihr und Arizonas Atem stockte,diese Stimme...dann wurde ihr bewusst,dass sie sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt hat."Oh" wiederholte sie und füllte sich dabei ziemlich dämlich,als die Fremde sie mit ihrem 1000-Watt Lächeln amüsiert anschaute."Ja,ja natürlich es tut mir ist meine Schuld,ich habe nicht darauf geachtet wo ich hinlaufe",mit diesen Worten erhob sich Arizona und reichte der Frau,auf der sie die letzten Minuten verbracht hatte,die Hand um ihr beim aufstehen zu helfen."Ich bin Arizona Robbins.",sie wollte noch was hinzufügen wurde aber von ihrem Pager schon zum zweiten mal am diesen Tag unterbrochen,wobei ihr diesmal die Unterbrechung alles andere als willkommen war. "Misst,ich muss in die hat mich aber gefreut Sie kennen zulernen...",sie schaute die Latina fragend an. "Callie,ich heiße Callie. Ja es war wirklich sehr schön sie kennen gelernt auch wenn es mir ein Vergnügen war von so einer hübschen Ärztin auf Rollschuhen umgerannt zu werden,würde ich trotzdem vorschlagen,dass sie jetzt versuchen sollten etwas langsamer zu fahren." sie zwinkerte ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft zu,drehte sich dann um und ging in die Richtung der Cafeteria konnte ihr nur hinterher Augen,diese Stimme,dieses Lächeln,dieser Körper,der jetzt langsam aus ihrem Blick verschwand...Bevor sie sich in weitere Gedanken über die Schönheit,mit dem Namen Callie,vertieften konnte,wachte ihr Pager erneut auf. " Ich komme,ja schon" stöhnte Arizona und fuhr diesmal gemächlichen Schrittes davon.


End file.
